Breath
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: Apa kau tahu apa yang paling berat di dunia ini? . Udara . Udara yang kau hirup sebelum kematianmu.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Breath © Ms-Akashi/Sei Sei Seijuuro**

_**Fanfiction**_** ini murni milik pribadi. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diperoleh kecuali keuntungan penyegaran jiwa. :D (tabok)**

**Enjoy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

Hati Iruka panik. Keadaan desa benar-benar sudah parah. Bangunan-bangunan runtuh dan hancur menjadi puing-puing. Teriakan ketakutan terdengar dimana-mana. Iruka berlari, melompat sambil mengamati sekitar, mencari seseorang yang kiranya terdesak dan membutuhkan bantuan. Para _shinobi_ berlarian, melompat-lompat dari segala arah untuk membantu mengevakuasi warga sipil yang terluka. Iruka menatap dengan sedih, keadaan desa yang dicintainya tidak pernah separah ini. Bahkan, saat ketika _kyuubi_ lepas kendali bertahun-tahun silam, tidak pernah menimbulkan kekacauan hingga separah ini. Ah, mengingat hal itu membuatnya semakin sedih karena teringat mendiang orang tua nya.

Lupakan soal masa lalu.

Iruka kembali melanjutkan patrolinya, ia nyaris tak menemukan orang-orang sama sekali di tengah kekacauan ini selain para _shinobi_ yang terus berjaga dan menyelamatkan penduduk. Dalam pencariannya, Iruka nyaris bersorak girang ketika menemukan sosok tubuh dengan pakaian sama dengannya tergeletak di tanah. Sempat terbersit dalam pikirannya apakah ia kurang ajar ketika senang menemukan korban kekacauan desa. Padahal, harusnya Iruka bersedih.

Buru-buru ia turun untuk membantunya, _shinobi_ itu masih sadar namun dilihat dari pergerakannya yang bahkan untuk bangun saja tidak sanggup membuat Iruka berpikir, ia pasti telah mengalami penyerangan yang sadis.

Iruka berusaha mengangkatnya, tubuh _shinobi_ itu tak jauh berbeda dengannya sendiri, tapi Iruka cukup kewalahan membawanya. Iruka segera membawanya melompat melewati kobaran api besar. Ia meletakkan _shinobi_ rekannya itu, memastikan apakah ia baik-baik saja.

"_Daijoubo desu ka?"_ tanya Iruka memastikan. _Shinobi_ berambut abu-abu itu tidak sadar. Iruka berusaha membangunkannya. Sayangnya, tepat ketika ia mendongak, ia menemukan sosok berjubah menghadangnya. Iruka mendongak, diatas sana, wajah dingin itu menatapnya dengan raut merendahkan.

Kedua mata Iruka terbelalak. Ia berjongkok sembari memegangi rekan nya, tanpa sadar genggamannya pada pakaian salah satu rekannya itu mengerat. Sementara itu, di depannya sosok tinggi dengan rambut berwarna _orange_ terang dan _pierching_ di tubuhnya menatapnya dingin.

"Si—simbol itu…" batin Iruka panik. "Akatsuki."

Iruka masih terpana dengan sosok di depannya. Sosok dengan jubah berkibar-kibar itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya kedua matanya yang memancarkan aura permusuhan yang begitu kuat. Dalam hati Iruka bergidik melihatnya. Iruka berencana kabur dengan membawa rekannya, sebelum ia terkejut ketika sosok dengan jubah awan merah itu mengeluarkan besi hitam dan hendak menusuknya. Iruka nyaris mati, kedua matanya terbelalak kaget namun sebuah tangan menahan gerakan besi hitam itu sehingga gagal mengenainya.

"Bawa dia bersamamu dan segera pergi dari sini."

Iruka mendongak. Sesosok _shinobi_ elit bermasker membelakanginya. Kedua telapak tangan bersarung itu menahan gerakan besi hitam panjang yang hendak ditusukkan kepada Iruka.

"Yang disini serahkan padaku." Lanjutnya kalem.

Iruka mengangguk, meski ia yakin Kakashi tidak mungkin melihat gestur itu. Buru-buru ia menarik rekannya yang pingsan dan membawanya pergi menjauh.

_Aku percaya padamu, Kakashi-san_.

Iruka membatin yakin. Ia membawa _shinobi_ yang pingsan itu menuju salah satu kamp yang memang di khususkan untuk menangani para _shinobi_ yang terluka. Para ninja medis berlarian kesana-kemari, sibuk menangani korban-korban yang terus berjatuhan akibat invasi kelompok Akatsuki di desa Konoha. Iruka mengantarkan rekannya hingga seorang ninja medis wanita membawakan tandu. Ia terduduk lelah. Kedua kakinya bergetar padahal ia tak cukup banyak bertarung. Ia teringat dengan Naruto, meski ia tidak begitu tahu tapi ia yakin sekali kelompok kriminal itu pasti mengejar Naruto. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi bahwa Akatsuki memang sedang melakukan perburuan _biju_ dari para _jinchuriki_. Apalagi, sejak kabar diculiknya Kazekage desa Suna—Gaara beberapa waktu lalu, pihak desa semakin ketat mengawasi dan melatih Naruto demi keamanannya.

Di tempat lain, Kakashi tengah berhadap-hadapan dengan salah satu Pain yang merupakan pimpinan dari Akatsuki. Beberapa waktu lalu, Konoha sempat mengalahkan salah satu Pain, seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang yang digelung sebagian. Penelitian mengenai besi-besi hitam yang ditancapkan pada tubuh Pain juga tengah dilakukan, dan semua Pain itu ternyata menggunakan wadah dari mayat.

Kini Kakashi berhadapan dengan salah satu Pain.

"Sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua." Kakashi menyeringai di balik maskernya. Ia masih memegangi besi hitam panjang yang hendak ditusukkan pada Iruka tadi. Dalam waktu singkat, Kakashi berhasil menghancurkan besi itu hingga berubah menjadi kepingan kecil.

Pain menatap tajam kepada Kakashi, ia mengayunkan kakinya, berusaha menendang jonin elit tersebut, namun gagal karena Kakashi sudah lebih dulu menghindar dan melayangkan jurusnya.

"_Doton! Douryuheki!"_ sebuah dinding batu besar menghalangi pergerakan Pain, Kakashi memusatkan _sharingan_-nya, mengawasi pergerakan musuh seraya melayangkan _raikiri_ miliknya. Sayangnya, kedua mata _rinnegan_ milik Pain juga sama waspadanya. Serangan Kakashi meleset begitu saja, dan mengenai dinding yang ia buat sendiri.

"_Copy_ ninja, Kakashi. Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu." Ujar Pain dingin.

Kakashi tak menyerah, ia kembali memusatkan _raikiri_-nya, berusaha mengenai Pain. Sayang, belum sempat aliran listrik dari telapak tangannya itu sampai, kedua bola mata _rinnegan_ milik Pain bekerja dan menekan pergerakannya hingga Kakashi terpental jauh menimpa bangunan.

Kakashi memekik kesakitan. Ia berusaha keluar dari tumpukan kayu bangunan yang menjebaknya. "_Jutsu_ apa yang sebenarnya ia gunakan?" tanya Kakashi dalam hati. Ia kembali mengeluarkan _raikiri_, namun kali ini lebih kuat. Aliran listik itu berubah menjadi berbentuk seperti hewan buas yang langsung menyerang Pain dengan ganas.

Serangan itu tak sampai mengenai Pain, dan Pain yang lain datang. Seorang pria besar dengan kepala botak dan besi-besi hitam yang tertancap di tubuhnya. Ia membuka jubahnya. Tubuh besar berotot itu berubah menjadi berbentuk aneh, tangan-tangannya mengeluarkan gergigi seperti gergaji besar, berputar. Sementara Pain yang satu menarik Kakashi mendekat melalui jurus yang keluar dari telapak tangannya. Kakashi tak mampu mengelak, gergigi besar itu menusuk tubuhnya.

Kakashi nyaris tak selamat, sebuah tinjuan besar menahan pergerakan kedua Pain. Ayah dan anak dari keluarga Akimichi membantunya, namun tak mampu berbuat banyak. Kakashi tergelatak, nyaris tak mampu lagi bertarung. Ikat kepalanya telah hilang dan dari kepalanya darah menetes-netes.

"Sudah selesai." Pain menarik sebuah paku dari kayu yang diinjaknya. Paku besar itu melayang-layang, mengikuti gerakan telapak tangan Pain, dan kemudian meluncur keras menusuk mata Kakashi.

_Shinobi_ elit itu terjepit pada reruntuhan bangunan, dengan darah mengalir di kepalanya., dan mata yang tertusuk paku. Tubuhnya nyaris terasa mati rasa. Kakashi menatap ke atas langit biru yang membentang di atasnya. Sebelum ia terjebak, ia sempat menyuruh Chouji untuk melaporkan keadaan kepada Tsunade-_sama_, dan pemuda gendut itu benar-benar melaksanakannya meski sambil menangisi keadaan ayahnya yang sama sekarat seperti Kakashi.

"Yah… sepertinya ini saatnya aku pergi." Batin Kakashi, ia bahkan sampai berhalusinasi. Teman-teman masa lalunya, _sensei_ panutannya, mereka memegangi lengan dan pundak Kakashi, tersenyum, lalu satu per satu berjalan menjauh pada sebuah kegelapan tak berujung.

"Obito… Rin… _sensei_. Aku akan pergi bersama kalian." Kedua mata Kakashi begitu berat, dan tak berapa lama ia benar-benar memejamkan kedua matanya.

Perasaan Iruka tidak tenang. Sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di kamp para ninja medis, ia telah membantu sebisa mungkin. Sekarang, ia kepikiran dengan Kakashi. Iruka, sejak kecil tidak terbiasa berhutang budi, juga hatinya yang gampang merasa tidak enak kepada orang lain. Maka dengan keinginan kuat, ia melarikan diri dari kamp medis dan memilik mencari Kakashi. Iruka yakin dengan sepenuh hatinya bahwa Kakashi tidak akan semudah itu terluka, dia ninja elit Konoha, mantan pemimpin pasukan Anbu. Dibandingkan Iruka, tentu Iruka tidak ada apa-apanya. Tapi mengapa? Sejak tadi, Iruka terus merasakan hal buruk tengah terjadi pada _shinobi_ ber-masker itu.

Iruka meneruskan pencariannya, menyisir seluruh area desa bahkan sampai memeriksa reruntuhan bangunan yang ada. Meski dalam hati Iruka terus berdoa semoga tidak menemukan Kakashi dalam tumpukan puing-puing bangunan itu, ia tetap memeriksa semua sudut desa. Batinnya semakin kacau saja saat ia belum menemukan Kakashi bahkan setelah ia nyaris memutari desa. Peperangan masih terjadi, menurut kabar yang ia terima, Naruto sedang membereskan para Akatsuki itu. Iruka juga berdoa untuk keselamatan anak didik kesayangannya itu. Sementara itu, Iruka tidak bisa sembarangan pergi atau salah-salah malah ia sendiri yang menjadi korban kekejaman Akatsuki.

Setelah merasa tak mendapatkan hasil apapun dari melompat-lompat pada bangunan yang tersisa, Iruka memilih turun dan memeriksa area bawah. Desa Konoha benar-benar hancur lebur. Tak banyak warga sipil yang bertahan, sebagian besar telah berakhir di kamp para ninja medis, dan sisanya di kamp pengungsian. Sebelumnya, ada banyak _shinobi_ yang berlalu-lalang, sekarang hanya tinggal satu—dua orang saja yang sempat Iruka temui. Wajah-wajah lelah dan kesedihan yang begitu tampak. Keringat, dan darah yang tak berhenti menetes. Hati Iruka sakit melihatnya.

Ia berjalan pelan, memeriksa tiap sudut yang ia pijak. Beberapa shinobi memperingatinya, menyruhnya menjauh dari medan pertempuran. Iruka hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Semakin lama ia mencari, semakin panik pula hatinya, namun Iruka menyembunyikan itu semua. Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri, memberikan harapan pada diri sendiri, bahwa Kakashi pasti selamat.

"Iruka-_sensei_, jangan berkeliaran sembarangan, apalagi sendirian. Situasi benar-benar gawat." Seorang _shinobi_ bersurai coklat menghampirinya, wajahnya tampak letih. Ia memegangi tubuh seorang _shinobi_ lain yang terluka. Ada bercak darah pada pundak _shinobi_ itu.

Iruka mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Aku sedang mencari Kakashi-san."

_Shinobi_ itu tampak terkejut, wajahnya menyiratkan keraguan untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Kakashi-_san_, aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang ku lihat tapi terakhir kali aku melihatnya terjepit diantara puing-puing bangunan, dan pemimpin Akatsuki yang kejam itu menusuk _sharingan_-nya dengan paku." Jelasnya sembari menggigit bibir.

Jantung Iruka rasanya nyaris lepas. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa lemah begitu saja, dan rasa panik yang terus menguasai tubuhnya makin menjadi. "Apa? Dimana Kakashi-_san_ berada? Katakan!" seru Iruka gusar.

_Shinobi_ berambut coklat itu sedikit terkejut karena Iruka yang tiba-tiba berteriak. "Di tengah desa, area yang tidak jauh dari tempat pemimpin Akatsuki menjatuhkan jurus mengerikannya tadi."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Iruka langsung bergegas menuju tempat yang dikatakan rekanya. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun pada _shinobi_ yang memberinya informasi. Pikirannya berkecamuk, bayangan wajah Kakashi dan kematian terus berputar-putar. Sebisa mungkin, Iruka berpikir kearah positif, Kakashi tidak akan semudah itu kalah, Iruka terus merapalkan kalimat itu.

"Kau harus selamat Kakashi-_san_." Gumam Iruka pelan.

Ia kembali menyusuri area berbahaya yang seharusnya tak ia datangi. Pertempuran masih berlangsung. Iruka mendengar suara-suara benturan benda tajam, juga teriakan-teriakan. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha mengabaikan semua hal dan fokus dalam mencari Kakashi. Pikirannya sudah tidak tenang sejak tadi, apalagi ditambah mendengar penuturan rekan _shinobi_-nya yang lain membuatnya semakin panik dalam hati.

Iruka mengangkat reruntuhan bangunan, menyingkirkan puing-puing, dan berusaha menerobos bangunan rusak yang kiranya mungkin saja ada Kakashi di bawahnya. Keringat bercucuran, kedua telapak tangannya lecet, dan beberapa mengeluarkan darah akibat tergores material bangunan.

"Kakashi-_san_." Panggilnya putus asa.

Iruka berjongkok dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang bangunan yang masih berdiri. Meski ia putus asa, namun kedua matanya masih tak menyerah dan terus mengawasi keadaan sekitar seraya memeriksa barangkali ia menemukan Kakashi.

Dan benar saja, di ujung puing bangunan, tak jauh dari tempat Iruka menyandarkan dirinya, helaian rambut perak menyembul dari balik reruntuhan bangunan yang menumpuk. Buru-buru Iruka bangkit dan menghampirinya, dalam hati ia terus memanjatkan doa-doa, berharap jika memang itu benar Kakashi maka seharusnya pria itu baik-baik saja.

Jantung Iruka nyaris lepas ketika menemukan pria ber-masker itu. Memejamkan kedua matanya dengan pelipis dan sebelah mata berdara, masker yang robek di beberapa bagian, dan bajunya yang benar-benar compang-camping. Bahkan ikat kepalanya saja sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Kakashi-_san_!" teriak Iruka panik, ia menyingkirkan material-material bangunan yang menjepit tutuh Kakashi hingga pria itu bisa dikeluarkan. Iruka bersusah payah menarik tubuh Kakashi karena meski sesama laki-laki, tubuh Kakashi jelas lebih besar dan lebih tinggi darinya. Iruka membawanya ke tempat ia beristirahat tadi. Tubuh Kakashi benar-benar lemah, dan terasa dingin. Pria itu tetap memejamkan matanya bahkan saat Iruka terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Kakashi-_san_! Kakashi-_san_! Kakashi-_san_!" panggil Iruka tak sabar. Ia menepuk-nepuk wajah Kakashi, berharap pria itu segera bangun.

"Kakashi-_san_, kumohon bangunlah!" pekiknya tertahan. Suara Iruka perlahan menjadi parau. Kedua matanya panas, dan Iruka benci mengakui bahwa sekarang ia tengah menangis dan frustrasi di depan tubuh Kakashi. Tubuh mantan ketua Anbu itu begitu dingin, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya, namun Iruka masih kekeuh untuk membuatnya bangun.

"Kakashi-_san_…" rintih Iruka pelan. Ia menunduk, bulir-bulir air mata mengalir deras di wajahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mampu lagi mengontrol emosinya. Kesedihan mendalam dan perasaan bersalah merasuk dan bercampur menjadi satu, menusuk hatinya dengan begitu brutal.

"_Hiks_, Kakashi-_san_ kumohon kembali." Iruka menangis. Ia menggenggam telapak tangan Kakashi erat-erat. Tubuh Kakashi sudah kaku, Iruka menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Kakashi, menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Rasanya, napas Iruka benar-benar berat. Sepanjang hidupnya ia tidak pernah menangis hingga dadanya sakit. Meski ia ingin berhenti, tapi entah kenapa tangisnya tak mau berhenti. Iruka terus menangis sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kakashi.

"Maafkan aku, Kakashi-_san_. Maafkan aku." Racau Iruka. Ia terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya. Perasaan bersalah itu terus muncul, membuatnya berandai-andai jika saja Kakashi tidak menolongnya, mungkin saja sekarang pria itu baik-baik saja. Harusnya Iruka tidak egois. Lebih baik _shinobi_ rendahan sepertinya yang mati, tidak akan berarti apa-apa bagi desa.

Iruka terus menangis, ia tidak peduli sekitanya. Dunianya terasa berhenti ketika ia menyadari bahwa Kakashi telah pergi. Air matanya terus mengalir dan isakan-isakan tertahan benar-benar tidak mampu ia hentikan. Iruka baru saja hendak membawa mayat Kakashi kepada para ninja medis, sebelum ia berhenti ketika melihat cahaya-cahaya hijau melayang-layang disekitarnya. Iruka mendongak, cahaya hijau mirip seperti bulatan kelereng itu melayang-layang, banyak sekali nyaris memenuhi desa. Dan kalau Iruka tak salah dengar, sepertinya suasana desa tidak seramai tadi. Suara-suara peperangan sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Apakah Konoha menang?

Iruka nyaris terlonjak kaget ketika merasakan genggaman kuat di telapak tangannya. Iruka menunduk. Mantan pemimpin Anbu yang sejak tadi tubuhnya sudah dingin berangsur-angsur menghangat, dan Kakashi membuka matanya—meski hanya sebelah.

"Kakashi-_san_!" pekik Iruka terharu. Air mata yang sebelumnya mulai mengering kembali meluncur deras, wajah Iruka basah, dengan kedua pipi merona serta hidungnya yang memerah sembab.

"Iruka-_sensei_, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kakashi bingung. Pria dewasa itu masih kelihatan lemah, suaranya pun parau, khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"_Huwaaa!_ Kakashi-_san_!" Iruka menangis histeris lalu reflek memeluk Kakashi yang masih terbaring di tanah. Tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kakashi hanya pasrah ketika _Chunin_ yang lebih muda menubruknya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Sadar atau tidak, telapak tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam, sementara telapak tangan sebelahnya digunakan Kakashi untuk mengusap surai panjang Iruka.

"Maafkan aku Kakashi-_san_! Maafkan aku! Syukurlah kau hidup lagi. Mungkin aku akan ikut mati bersama mu jika kau tidak kembali." Iruka terus meracau meski wajahnya terhalangi dada Kakashi yang dipeluk olehnya sendiri.

"Iruka, aku baik-baik saja."

Iruka menarik wajahnya, ia benar-benar tampak berantakan. Anak-anak rambutnya mencuat kemana-mana, ikatan di rambutnya juga melonggar, membuat rambut panjangnya nyaris tergerai. Kakashi mengusap wajah Iruka, ia tersenyum dari balik masker sembari menggenggam telapak tangan Iruka.

"Tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja." Usapan itu melegakan Iruka, namun meski begitu ia masih tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya.

"Hiks, Kakashi-_san_."

Andai situasinya sedang tidak seperti ini dan tubuhnya tidak terasa begitu lemah, Kakashi ingin sekali memeluk Iruka. Pemuda itu tampak sangat sedih dan tertekan. Sayang sekali Kakashi hanya mampu menjangkaunya dengan telapak tangan, mengusap wajahnya perlahan dengan maksud menenangkannya. Kakashi mengenal Iruka cukup lama, pemuda itu berhati baik, dan sulit menyembunyikan emosinya.

"Mendekatlah." Perintah Kakashi pelan. Iruka yang masih menangis menatap bingung namun tetap mendekatkan wajahnya, nyaris menyentuh hidung Kakashi. Andai ini saat biasa, mungkin Iruka sudah melonjak kaget dengan wajah merona.

"Kaka—_hmp_." Kedua bola mata Iruka membola. Kakashi masih memegangi satu telapak tangannya sementara yang lain menarik tengkuk Iruka mendekat. Iruka tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, jantungnya yang sejak awal sudah berdetak cepat makin menggila. Tubuhnya terasa makin lemah saja.

Kakashi menciumnya. Gerakannya cepat sekali, ia bahkan tak sempat melihat Kakashi menurunkan maskernya. Tentu sebuah kehormatan bisa melihat wajah seorang _copy_—ninja Hatake Kakashi.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung begitu lama. Iruka hanya diam ketika Kakashi pelan-pelan menggerakkan bibirnya, menekannya lebih dalam, Iruka tidak berpengalaman dalam hal-hal romantis seperti ini, jika memang ini bisa disebut romantis. Beberapa detik berikutnya, Kakashi melepas tautan bibir mereka. Iruka masih diam dengan wajah merah padam. Keterkejutannya karena dicium oleh seorang Hatake Kakashi belum cukup ketika sekarang di depan matanya, wajah asli Kakashi tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Astaga… Iruka nyaris pingsan rasanya.

"Sekarang kau sudah tenang." Ujarnya geli. Kakashi kembali menarik maskernya, menutup wajah tampan yang baru saja ditunjukkan secara cuma-cuma kepada Iruka. Memang seharusnya Kakashi tidak tertawa, tapi melihat ekspresi bingung Iruka ditambah dengan rona kemerahan di wajahnya membuatnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Ka—Kakashi-_san_!" pekiknya terkejut. Ia menutupi mulutnya. Reaksi yang menggemaskan untuk ukuran pemuda dewasa seperti Iruka.

"Kenapa?" goda Kakashi.

Perlahan, Iruka menjadi salah tingkah. Ia berusaha keras mengendalikan ekspresinya. Sayang sekali, Kakashi tahu bahwa Iruka tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan suasana hatinya, setidaknya kepada Kakashi. Tindakannya malah membuatnya makin tampak konyol, dan Kakashi cukup terhibur di tengah kondisi buruknya.

"Kakashi-_san_, _ano_… er… mari ku bantu berjalan ke kamp medis." Serunya sangat cepat. Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Benar-benar menyenangkan melihat reaksi malu-malu Iruka.

Iruka susah payah membantu Kakashi berdiri, karena seperti yang dijelaskan sebelumnya, Kakashi memilik tubuh yang lebih tinggi dan lebih besar. Sementara Iruka hanya memiliki tinggi standar dan tubuh kurus.

"Kau tidak kuat, Iruka-_sensei_." Goda Kakashi lagi. Iruka mendengus kesal, ia menarik tubuh Kakashi, membuatnya makin menempel dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Dalam jarak yang begitu dekat seperti ini, perbedaan tubuh mereka makin terlihat.

"Diamlah, Kakashi-_san_, kau sedang sakit, atau kau mau mati lagi?"

"Dan melewatkan _moment_ saat kau menangis histeris seperti tadi?"

Wajah Iruka merah padam. "A—aku hanya, aku…"

Kakashi tertawa lepas, melupakan rasa sakit dan remuk di tubuhnya. "Kau manis sekali, Iruka-_sensei_."

"Aku tidak!" gerutu Iruka.

"_Hai' hai'."_ Kakashi mengalah. "_Timing_ nya memang tidak tepat untuk ku menggodamu, Iruka-_sensei_."

"Dasar! Mentang-mentang _jonin_ hebat, baru saja bangkit dari kematian sudah melakukan hal konyol."

"Jadi menurutmu aku hebat, _ne_, Iruka-_sensei_?"

"E—eh?"

"Uuuh, aku tersanjung."

Iruka menghela napas. "Diamlah, Kakashi-_san_ atau aku akan melemparmu." Ancam Iruka.

Bukannya takut, Kakashi malah makin menempelkan tubuhnya. "Aku yakin sekali kau tidak akan tega melakukannya, Iruka-_sensei_."

Memang benar. Meski Iruka kesal sekalipun dia tidak akan mungkin berani meninggalkan Kakashi apalagi melemparnya seperti yang ia katakana sebelumnya. Lagipula, dalam hati Iruka juga berpikir; memangnya ia mampu melakukan hal itu pada elit _jonin_ dan mantan ketua Anbu seperti Hatake Kakashi.

Iruka tak menaggapi ocehan Kakashi dan lanjut membopong pria itu. Kakashi masih tersenyum-senyum dari balik maskernya. Ia tidak pernah menggoda rekannya sebelumnya. Ia juga belum pernah melihat Iruka menangisi _shinobi_ rekan lainnya yang mati. Oh, rasanya Kakashi ingin berbangga diri.

"Iruka-_sensei_, apa kau tahu yang paling berat di dunia ini?" tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba.

Iruka menoleh, sedikit mendongak untuk menatap wajah Kakashi. "Hidup?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Udara."

Iruka menatap bingung, namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia tetap diam dan menatap Kakashi seraya menunggu _jonin_ itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Udara yang kau hirup menjelang kematian mu."

Jantung Iruka berdetak cepat. Kalimat itu cukup menyentil sudut hatinya. Apa yang barusan dialami oleh _copy_—ninja itu pasti hal yang sangat berat, Iruka tak mampu membayangkannya. Maka dengan gerakan cepat, Iruka melepaskan pegangannya dan berbalik memeluk jonin bermasker itu erat-erat.

"Wah? Ada apa Iruka-_sensei_?" Kakashi bingung, namun ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, dan berbalik memeluk Iruka. Meski tubuhnya masih lemah, dan jalannya masih sempoyongan, Kakashi masih kuat jika hanya untuk menahan bobot tubuh Iruka dalam pelukannya.

Kakashi mengusap-usap punggung dan kepala Iruka dengan lembut. Mereka masih bertahan dalam posisi itu, menyalurkan rasa dari masing-masing individu. Situasi ini tidak pernah Kakashi bayangkan sebelumnya, namun ia juga tidak akan menolaknya.

END

A/N : Huwah! *usap keringat.

Akhirnya _fanfiction_ sensei-sensei kesayangan ini selesai. Aku terharu :') semoga ada yang sekapal dengan ku.

_See you in the next fanfiction, bye~_ :*


End file.
